


My Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean despierta en un lugar desconocido y descubre que tiene una familia.





	My Home

Dean despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y desorientado, ¿qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejarse, pero fue peor.

Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba tumbado en un sofá blanco y observaba un techo del mismo color. Parpadeó varias veces y se sentó lentamente. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala decorada de forma acogedora. Había un sofá de color negro igual que en el que Dean se encontraba.

Una gran biblioteca se alzaba frente a él, a su lado un televisor de plasma el cual quedaba justo delante de Dean. A la derecha había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón y apoyadas en la pared, distintas repisas que sostenían fotos enmarcadas, él se encontraba demasiado mareado para observarlas todas, pero se fijó en una de una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules que sonreía y dejaba a la vista un hueco por la ausencia de un diente.

Frunció el ceño y trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer en el sofá, al tercer intento lo consiguió. Pasando su mirada por el lugar vio una puerta y fue hacia allí.   
Se sentía frustrado por no saber qué había hecho ni dónde estaba. Seguramente Sam se encontraba mejor que él y sabría qué había ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Sam?! - preguntó al salir de la salita. Delante de él había un corto pasillo que dejaba ver una puerta al final. Miró a la izquierda y divisó la puerta de entrada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

\- ¡¿Sam?! - Volvió a gritar.- ¿Dónde coño se ha metido? - gruñó.

\- ¡En la cocina! - Contestó una voz femenina. Dean frunció el ceño otra vez. Siguió el olor a comida y llegó a lo que parecía la cocina de la casa. Allí había una joven limpiando, no debía ser mayor de dieciocho años.

Se giró y le dio una radiante sonrisa.- Ya era hora de despertar - señaló el reloj en la pared que indicaba el mediodía.- Es domingo y sabes lo que eso significa; espero que no estés pensando en dejarme todo el trabajo a mí - Dean la observó detenidamente: cabello castaño sujetado con una cola de caballo, ojos azules y unas adorables pecas adornaban parte de su cara.

\- Ya...- habló un poco confundido.- Solo para aclarar, ¿tú eres...?

La chica soltó una gran carcajada.- Sip, no volveremos a dejarte beber - se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla.- Buenos días, papá.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡¿Papá?! -.

La chica, Sam, rodó los ojos.- ¿En qué mundo vives? Sí, papá. Sangre de mi sangre y todo eso. Esto ya no es divertido. Si estás tratando de escaquearte - lo amenazó con una chuchara de palo.- le diré a Pa' que te mande a dormir al sofá otra vez.

\- ¿¡Pa'!? - dijo al borde de la desesperación.- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo vas a tener dos padres?

Sam golpeó su cabeza con la cuchara suave y repetidamente.- ¿Qué mierda te metiste anoche? Ya suenas como los de mi instituto cada vez que tú y papá vais a las reuniones. A no ser que mágicamente a tu esposo no se le caiga el pene, estás casado con un hombre y yo tengo dos padres.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! ¿Cómo voy a estar casado con un hombre? Esto es una locura, si es alguna broma de Gabriel...

\- ¿Estás amenazando al tío Gab? No creo que al tío Sam le haga gracia.

\- ¿Tío Gab, tío Sam? - preguntó aún más confundido.

La castaña bufó.- Suficiente tontería - respiró profundamente y abrió la boca.- ¡Papáaaa! - llamó con un grito que obligó a Dean a cubrir sus oídos.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por el pasillo antes de que la puerta se abriera.- ¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? - preguntó suavemente una voz masculina que Dean conocía muy bien.   
Se giró lentamente y se encontró con los ojos azules de Cas.

\- No me jodas...

Cas alzó las cejas.- No me sueles dejar hacerlo .- Sam lo miró horrorizada.

\- Yo no necesitaba eso ahora mismo - se estremeció.- Papá está actuando de forma extraña. Deberías hacer algo para que reaccione - dejó la cuchara en la encimera.- Los demás no tardarán mucho en llegar - caminó hacia la puerta y se paró en seco antes de salir, se giró para mirarlos y sonrió.- El abuelo Chuck dijo que traería postre y que tío Gab no tiene permitido ni tocarlo por destrozar no sé qué civilización. Yo creo que está un poco obsesionado con esa colección de figuritas - se encogió de hombros y finalmente salió.

Dean se quedó mirándola un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia Cas, quien lo miraba con una cara neutra.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué narices está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esa niña dice ser mi...nuestra hija? ¿Tú y yo estamos casados? ¿Desde cuando? ¡Yo no soy gay! ¿Tú lo eres? Bueno, sí, eres un ángel y se supone que no tienes género, pero tu recipiente humano es un hombre, ¡a mí no me gustan los hombres! Seguro que esto es cosa de Crowley; ya verá ese idiota cuando lo encuentre, voy a...- fue callado por los labios de Cas sobre los suyos. La tranquilidad fluyó por todo su cuerpo en ese mismo instante. Suspiró y envolvió a Cas por la cadera con sus brazos.  
El de ojos azules adentró su lengua en la boca de Dean y ambos suspiraron por la acción.

Él no quería separarse, pero necesitaba respirar. Una vez que se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes juntas.

\- No entiendo nada - murmuró. Pero sí sabía una cosa: estaba donde tenía que estar, entre los brazos de Cas.  _Estaba en su hogar._


End file.
